vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
81484-update-notes-build-67453-6212014
Content ---- Was this really a thing? How does that even happen. | |} ---- ---- What about the people who abused this? are you going to reroll their EGs? Please do so! | |} ---- Sometimes stuff happens. The currency ID for gold could be "1" and elder gems could be "2" or "11" and someone just made a typo when designing the item (accidentally setting a "redeem for" value to something other than gold). Granted, this is all speculation. Weird symptoms can sometimes have straightforward reasons. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, was a thing... Sold for 5(!) EGs and even worse, those were not limited by the weekly cap. | |} ---- What I was thinking, let alone last night's patch...on a Friday night | |} ---- Yeah seriously... that's a massive oversight. | |} ---- So in other words .. A good chunk of balance was just absolutely destroyed. Carbine, what say you? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- lol what? So you saying they are not testing they content before releasing it? No designated QA teams? This is just embarrassing... | |} ---- ---- WTF ? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I for one am glad I did not know. I would not want to have been tempted to exploit this. I would of been a sad sad Cassian if I had done it and then had all my stuff rolled back, or even worse. | |} ---- Usually you wouldn't QA a tradeskill item to make sure it sold back for the right price / currency, so not really surprising that this made it through. Hopefully it was limited and they can likely track / remove those gains anyway. | |} ---- ---- what "exploits"? the extra profit margin for leveling a broken profession when its dailies were broken/no recipes in game/ crafting markers didnt hit/ catalysts didnt work while STILL needing all 3 gathering professions to level? if the profit margin is what youre referring to then i far from see that as a exploit given leveling it at that time was hell. | |} ---- For Gods sake plz tell me, that it was only a bad Joke ! So does this means that there are already Players with MAX Skillpoints and Amp Points and maybe even some Raid Players where already Killed some Bosses and got now 2-4 Orange Items for free ? Only because of such a Crap ? I dont wana Accept this ! PS: Rollback Elder Coins is not enough because they own already everything they need ! Ban them All ! THy | |} ---- ---- Exactly. Where does it stop? Make sure all several thousand items can be: Looted properly Sold properly Moved between bags properly Put on the AH properly Mailed properly Put in bank properly Trade properly Put in guild bank properly ...The list goes on You do this testing with different types of items (bound to character, not bound to character, etc) not for every item in the game, that's a ridiculous waste of time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- we all read what everyone says bla bla EP exploit ... penalize , ban whatever... we all translate you BS to - Boohoo Im so jealus i didnt get to do that .... seriusly .. they fixed it ... so a marginal small amount of players did this ... its probably les the 0.1% of the playerbase... O noo this will impact .... euh wait this wont affect anyone .... seriusly grow up. | |} ---- What kind of joke you are ??? What did you do for this ? just closed the tap ? | |} ---- ---- What kind of joke you are ??? What did you do for this ? just closed the tap ? | |} ---- i wish i knew what that was like, maining a stalker pvp is but a pipedream with so many deadzones in my telegraphs and the infamous "root>kill" method thats the bane of stalkers | |} ---- ---- i saw somebody post the max amp item (to increase to 55 amp points) in trade earlier today...didnt think anything of it >< | |} ---- Orrrrrr this will affect an entire guild after people found out about it. What a dumby. | |} ---- Why? If you were clever enough or lucky enough to find this bug and exploit it, why should you have it rolled back? I don't look at it as if it is not fair for those other people. I look at it more like that the players who did discover the bug had won the lottery. Now if you win the lottery does that mean that you have to give all of your winnings back just because other people weren't as fortunate? Everyone had the chance to find the bug and exploit it. Don't let your sour grapes ruin other peoples good fortune. Sheesh! If I discovered this bug. I would abuse the crap out of it and tell no one (maybe a few close friends). Anyone who says otherwise are either saints or liars. | |} ---- Why? If you were clever enough or lucky enough to find this bug and exploit it, why should you have it rolled back? I don't look at it as if it is not fair for those other people. I look at it more like that the players who did discover the bug had won the lottery. Now if you win the lottery does that mean that you have to give all of your winnings back just because other people weren't as fortunate? Everyone had the chance to find the bug and exploit it. Don't let your sour grapes ruin other peoples good fortune. Sheesh! If I discovered this bug. I would abuse the crap out of it and tell no one (maybe a few close friends). Anyone who says otherwise are either saints or liars. | |} ---- ---- So you mean to tell me that some people who discovered this were able to buy their genesis key before they hit 50, and get it 13/13, and start raidng, insanely faster than everyone else. You need to rectify that by punishing people who abused that SEVERELY | |} ---- ---- I don't use the known bug with currency in GW2 earlier and I would not use this bug now. In GW2 I talk that abusing this bug will be punished. And I laughed on people who get banned. Abusers must be punished. | |} ---- Actually, a lot of people will be effected by this. A lot of people (such as the number of people on this forum) didn't even know about it. Whoever did exploit it got a HUGE gain on a lot of people just by crafting a few things and not having a cap. It's pretty much equal to hitting 50 well before the launch, before everyone else and just having all of the EP saved up for skills and amps etc. (Huge advantage over a lot of the player base) It's like people complaining about the classes being imbalanced. Except it's not a class, it's just the people who exploited it being imbalanced. | |} ---- | |} ---- I don't use the known bug with currency in GW2 earlier and I would not use this bug now. In GW2 I talk to my guildmates that abusing will be punished. And I laughed on people who get banned. Abusers must be punished. | |} ---- ---- ^ | |} ---- Abusers must be punished. Read EULA. | |} ---- Seriously^ :c | |} ---- ---- Well you would be unit testing the high level functions. I have a function SellItem(Item item); that returns a Currency object. If the returned object is not expected, the test fails. You could do this for every single object in the library marked able to sell. Where everything is returning a Currency who's Type member is Currency.Money, yet one returned a Currency object who's Type member was Currency.ElderGemstone, which was not expected. Disclaimer: I am not saying that Unit Testing is easy, quite the contrary it can be extremely difficult in complex situations. | |} ---- Lol doesn't surprise me that you're so ignorant. It's not like Architect was without vendor blueprints until last night and blueprints are STILL not on the loot tables for drops. Go to the Auction House and search schematics for every profession. Architect will have zero. That being said, lol at that item being able to be sold for elder gems. A roll back and removal of any gear purchased with these gems is the minimal acceptable action. | |} ---- There is no QA team on the face of this world that can find every bug in the game before release, especially in an MMO. Even in a big-budget game, where you have anywhere from a dozen to thirty testers playing a game day in, day out, for an entire year, they will not find every bug. And when the game is released, it's like suddenly having hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of casual "testers" to find bugs. No QA team can ever match the power of thousands of players. Bugs happen. Every game. Not embarrassing. | |} ---- ---- ---- For real! I wanna play my damn game. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, iam Jealous and ? I want the Skill and AMP Points too, man Everyone WANT them ! But the difference is how do you want to get them by an Exploit or Effort !? Even if the Expoiters would be 0,0000000000000000000001 of the Community, i dont care ! Iam Pretty sure there are enough Guilds who Exploitet the Hell out of it and have Already MAXED AMP and Skill Points which i will absolutly no Accept ! In this Situation an Elder Gem Rollback would nt change anything, like i said, becasue they already bought everything they want ! Also an Short Time BAn isnt enough too, if they would get banned for 2 weeks or so they still would be 80 weeks ahead of everyone ! | |} ---- ---- One thing that hasn't been mentioned yet but is kinda important to the whole story: The item in question was soulbound and therefore not trade able to friends/guildies/your sister etc. (Not saying the bug isn't a big thing on it's own, but you gotta get the picture of 1 architect supplying a whole guild with "free" elder gems out of your head). | |} ---- Amen if the devs allow this to stand id lose 100% faith in this game and cut my loses now and move on. | |} ---- ---- No but passing on the info and everyone jumping on the architect band wagon to exploit is totally possible. | |} ---- ---- Lmfao! This ^ | |} ---- Good luck spending hundreds of gold leveling Architect to master & do bugged dailies to accomplish 15 k vouchers (I don't think that is even possible with 1 set of dailies) to even buy the schematic within a timeframe of <24 hours. | |} ---- Our Customer Service team is already looking at the logs for people who exploited this. While I can't talk about the outcome of the investigation, rest assured, it's being looked into. We were able to query the logs, and our findings show that it wasn't a wide-spread issue. Yet. As someone else kindly pointed out, it required a pretty beefy character to even get to that point. Nonetheless, it's potential was one of the reasons why we decided to deploy a hotfix tonight (during downtime) before it could spread. ;) | |} ---- ---- It actually doesn't that that much to level straight to master if you do not try to get everything in the trees of lower level. I do think they will look into it, I don't see them doing nothing about it, they do not look like that at all. edit: well I just got ninja'd XD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you for an immediate response.. im impressed.. :) | |} ---- I play MMO's for around 12 Years now and it looks like you dont know to what Hardcore Guilds are capabel of ! If a Hardcore Guild would get hands on such an info early enough, everyone of them would instantly reroll to Architect and push everyone or the most of them to Max in a short time, with farm rotations, spending all Guild Mats and buying everything from market they get hands on ! I seen enough Screen Shots from other Forums where Peopel have 200+ Plat alone from the Gold Exploit! If a Guild has 2-4 Peopel with 200 Plat that would be more then enough to bring nearly everyone in the Guild on MAX Archi ! It dont say that this Happened, but its also not impossibel! | |} ---- ---- Good to hear it works now! ^_^ | |} ---- ---- Luckily nobody dies due to bugs in game developement, unless you're trying so hard to crucify Carbine. That being said, I'm sure there're far more mistakes you can make in a complex program like that - especially because it requires at least dozens of people to work together and often using software they're not necessary familiar with. Bugs are something that you can't just prevent from happening and it happens in far more serious fields and companies as well (here's something to read: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariner_1 ). There's a reason why often in the lifetime of a software bug fixing and maintenance costs more money and time than the developement itself. That being said I do respect your job and it probably must be very stressful, however you might want to releive all that stress elsewhere not belittling the work of others without even knowing the background. | |} ---- There was a video I saw on this where I guy went through and learned and unlearned all of his abilities to free them up. So go through and skill everything up to t8 1 by 1 until you find out where the hidden points where. Hope that helps | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. Nobody dies when a game coder makes an error. 2. Thank god that medical professionals don't ever make stupid mistakes, otherwise they would probably need to invent some sort of malpractice insurance to.. wait a minute | |} ---- There's a reason why you're an ICU RN and you're not a game developer. Stick to your profession and don't tell other people how to do their jobs when you're absolutely clueless. This is one of those "have you tried plugging it in" or "turning it off and back on" posts. And FYI, I've interned at Google, and even they encourage drinking while you program. I guess they're bad, too. | |} ---- Actually, it's only a mislabel. It shows on the label to be 5 Elder Gems, but you actually get 1.27g for selling it. Buy back price is also 1.27g. It does nothing to change your Elder Gem numbers. It's probably one of those display bugs similar to the ones on the Commodity Exchange. People who think they sold it for Elder Gems are just wasting their crafting mats trying to exploit. | |} ---- ---- Stop being such a pathetic little *cupcake* and go farm. It doesn't take very long at all and that's the most pathetic response I've ever seen. Better quit life too while you're at it, because people out there are born into capitalist families and already start rich. QQ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi this must be your first MMO welcome! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My guess is that since I think the EG vendor also sells a stained glass window that the crafted one got the same item ID allowing it to be resold for EG like you were selling it back. | |} ---- Thank you! | |} ---- There are thousands and thousands of items in the game. On top of every thing else I'm sure you can come up with to complain about, you now want them to spawn and vender every item in the game... every. single. patch. Seriously, be reasonable in your expectations. | |} ---- ---- Except that this is not a lottery. So if you had a chance to steal something from a shop because the cashier guy was busy with a customer, it is fair game? You have some disgusting mentality there my friend. | |} ---- guessing you dont work anywhere near software. I do support for a software company, the developers make a small change, the theory is of course that what they fixed has nothing to do with another component. QA doesnt test a totally unrelated component but somehow, in some way its broken. if you are very lucky, it gets caught before release. in a new game, you are trying to fix issues, so I would imagine that there is more pressure, as well, the time line for testing is a lot smaller depending on the issue. if QA is told that the fix impacts nothing else... guess what? they are not going to test every part of the game for a fix that is ONLY supposed to have touched Widget A | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL, the Intensive Care Unit person made me laugh so hard. Like, come on, this is a game! Intensive Care Units are dealing with people in danger of dying. This game is dealing with cupcake-loving-desk-biters. I love this game... I'm completely fine with their progress and responsiveness to bugs. I think they are doing a great job considering how many MMO launches I've been in. The game is very playable. It's not crippled. Also, I appreciate their honesty! They at least tell us about the patch and give us details, even if it may make them look bad. - Ashlynne | |} ---- /sarcasm But... but... think of all the stuff they bought! /endsarcasm | |} ---- 45 plat 60g most likely more as you would of had to of bought out the market where there isn't enough supply. However that is not the point. Someone with even just 5 plat - 10 plat could of easily raced pretty far infront on the AMP and ability point race. | |} ---- in theory. on the other hand if a dev changes the color of an UI button and suddenly the program crashes when printing, they REALLY need to take a look how their code works. of course there is always the human factor, but even there are ways to prevent that. not to mention it should make ppl curious if 1 item has a different currency id than the rest.. blatantly bashing bashing devs isn't the way, but "coding is hard you guys! cut them some slack!" isn't either. | |} ---- ---- Speaking of ROFLMAO, as a cupcake-baking-desk-biter, I spent a couple minutes giggling over whether we bite desks or bite cupcakes. Still, love the epithet. Was worth the 6 pages of whining. Big kudos to all the math geeks out there that explained the situation for us. It was a bug, Carbine investigated, no more bug. Sounds dandy. Thanks all! | |} ---- O M G, the fail is strong with this one... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes. We are all fanboys and bad consumers because we choose to spend our money on a game we enjoy playing. Complaining doesn't fix a thing, a patient helpful community does. This team is very open, even about their mistakes. Normal software release mistakes. Please show me software that does not receive updates/patches/hotfixes or a game that launches without bugs. The corporate world, investors, distributors and deadlines. People who buy the game will never call the shots on the standard because we aren't the ones waiting to make a return on the product. So many games are released against the development team's wishes. No post, on any forum, will ever change this dynamic. Heck, this happens with cars and electronics all the time! Sure I wish everything was perfect but, you know... reality. If the game is stressing you out, just move on man. No one cares about existential thoughts on consumer whine tactics. | |} ---- No, you do not get to steal from a shop because the employee is not looking. But, if the cashier accidentally under-charged you for an item you were purchasing . . . . different story =P | |} ---- FIXED because we do not play in an all male WS world. | |} ---- I have quit better game's then Wild Star over stuff like this, that let people for now a month exploit something that has given them an advantage. Even if only one person from the population abused this, you need to address that. now! | |} ---- OMEGERD This game isn't perfect with zero bugs at release? How could this happen?! I should go act like a typical impatient entitled gamer and complain on the forums about how everyone should be angry and complain about everything. Everything should be perfect NOW! After all, I am a consumer and I deserve perfection immediately. | |} ---- It happens because MMO's like Wildstar are among the most complex programs routinely used by human beings, with millions or billions of lines of code in thousands of constantly interacting routines. It's a mess of electronic spaghetti and butterfly effects, where a little coding tweak in one place can have unforeseen results in seemingly unrelated areas across the game. I remember being online one day long ago in the original EverQuest, when the devs suddenly downed all the servers with no warning, because low-level garbage mobs somehow started randomly dropping loot from the end-game bosses! Wildstar hasn't had any issues on that scale yet that I know about, but just knowing how computers work, I definitely would not be surprised... | |} ---- You are correct :) I was just quoting what he said, gender was not in context to the subject. | |} ---- that doesn't change the fact that they need to rollback all those EG gained through unlawful means. they have a eula stating that exploiting is forbitten and punishable. if exploiters aren't punished then Carbine will lose all (moral) rights to ban other exploiters. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not sure how I can 'do' something wrong when I am selecting the rated battleground option and clicking queue as a group just like you. In fact, what you are saying is even more evidence that there is something grossly bugged after the Sunday night patch. | |} ---- ---- ----